While various devices have been known heretofore for signalling a bite on a fishing line, such devices were generally complicated by the provision of separate and distinct means for supporting the fishing rod and for sensing a bite on the fishing line. Illustrative of the prior art in this regard are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,948,076; 3,389,489; 3,571,536; 3,559,327; 3,680,244; 3,740,888; 3,798,630; and 3,835,568. Further, such prior art devices had provision for supporting only one fishing rod and for sensing a bite on only one fishing line.